A Psycotic Canadian
by Wolfelover94
Summary: Birch was sleeping peacefully in her bed until a certain red haired someone interrupts her wonderful slumber... My Life Me, Teletoon. 2011.


Birch Small was sleeping in her bed with her orange cat, Neko when her cell phone rang. She searched around for it and accidentally grabbed Neko's tail a bit too hard, Making him yowl angrily.

" Ohh, I'm so sorry Neko! " She said as she held her cat closer to her chest. " Mommy didn't mean to hurt you! " she cooed.

Neko glared at Birch and wiggled out of her grasp, " Sheesh, I said I was sorry! " she mumbled.

Birch got out of her bed and got her phone to see what calls she missed, scrolling through her missed calls, she found the one person she'd grown to despise over the years... Sandra Le Blanc.

Ah Yes, " THAT " Sandra Le Blanc, the school's own little red headed psychopath. the sadistic prankster who wanted to destroy Amelia's dreams and then abandoned that plan in favor of going back to skateboarding, the one who makes fun of Birch's feelings for Raffi at every opportunity, and embarrassed her in front of him with the cheeseburger contest photo.

* * *

Birch's anger rose a little as she thought of Sandra and her bitchy attitude, her annoying voice and her stupid laugh, her jealousy of her and Raffi...

her phone rang again and this time, she answered it.

" Hey Bitch, I mean Birch. " she heard Sandra on the other line, knowing full well that slip-up was on purpose.

" Yeah, Sandra? What's up? " Birch asked, keeping her growing anger in check.

" I'm bored...wanna hang out with me? " Sandra whined.

" It's Saturday, I was hoping to stay in for the day... " Birch yawned, not really in the mood to hear any of the red head's inane rantings.

" Oh you pissy whore, you'll probably just jill off to Raffi's teeny-weeny! " Sandra guffawed.

At that insult, Birch hung up on her and took the battery out of her phone, knowing that the bitch would call her back immediately.

" What was Mr Towes thinking pairing me up with her?! " Birch complained to Neko. " She's rude and she treats us like dirt! Ohhh, I hate that demon. "

Neko licked his paw as he watch his owner scream into her pillow in agony.

* * *

" Ohhhh...that little skank, How dare she blow me off!" Sandra snarled, slamming her house phone back on the receiver, the plastic cracking under her palm. " That's it, I'm going over there and I'm dragging her twiggy ass out of bed! "

Determined to spend the day with her so called " friend ". Sandra grabbed her faded skateboard and her dark red helmet and zoomed out of her house to head on over to Birch and Liam's house.

She arrived at the conjoined houses, stopping in front of the lime green one with the flowers on the facade. her utter revoltion at the sight of it.

" Geez, this place is a total crap-shack! Those two better not be playing with eachother in there, Ewww! " Sandra gagged to herself, knocking on the front door and received no answer.

Liam was eating his cereal when he heard Sandra knock again, setting his spoon down and getting up to answer it. Opening the door, he was greeted by the girl rudely shoving him out of the way.

" Alright, Loser face. where's your b-flatted cousin at? " Sandra demanded to know.

" I think the word your looking for is " Excuse me and Please! " Liam said defiantly, turning his nose up at the girl's behavior.

Sandra then growled angrily at the boy, bursting into flames and making an anger emotion appear on her forehead.

" Okay okay, just calm down, Girl! She's in her room! " Laim cowardly backed down, wanting to avoid an severe pummeling by the tomboy.

" Thank you, Liam. I'll be on my way! " Sandra grinned happily, as she made her way up the stairs, humming a tune.

" What is up with her today? " Liam asked himself.

* * *

Birch overheard the commotion from her room, her blood running cold as she then heard Sandra's feet, stomping furiously up the stairs.

Quick on her feet, she pushed her desk against her bedroom door, hoping it would deter the fiery red-head from barging in...forgetting that her window was unlocked.

" Hey Ms anti-social jerkwad! " Sandra whispered behind Birch's ear, startling the poor girl.

" Get out of my room, Sandra! " She yelled.

" Not until you tell me why you blew me off! " Sandra snarled.

" Well, for starters, you called me a bitch over the phone! " Birch pointed out.

" It's not my fault that I have different way of expressing myself! It's a gift! " Sandra smugly smirked.

Birch rolled her eyes, " Yeah, right! Well it hurt! " her feelings hurt slightly. Seeing her sad made Sandra feel a little guilty, not that she'd ever admit it to keep up her tough girl act. Reluctantly mustering up the strength to apologize.

" * sighing gruffly * Fine! I'm sorry I hurt your precious feelings and whatnot!" She told Birch, lightening the other girls mood. " Now, do you wanna hang out with me or not? your snot-nosed doofus of a cousin can come too I guess..."

" If you promise not to pick on me or Liam, then Yes, I'll hang out with you. " Birch told her, hoping that her answer would satisfy the demoness.

" Cool, let's go get the spazmatoid and head out, I'll be waiting downstairs. " Sandra said with glee, kissing Birch on the cheek as she took off downstairs.

Leaving the poor girl confused at what the hell just happened.

" Did she just kiss me?...That is not like Sandra at all! " Birch thought, now determined to get to the bottom of this strange behavior.


End file.
